jojos_bizarre_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinki Hidouri
Shinki Hidouri (日道里 真気 Hidouri Shinki) is a youth living in the city of Kōwan during the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Gates of Heaven RP. Though he's tall and well-built, Shinki is shy and keeps mostly to himself. He was sent to camp when he was 15, and while he was there, discovered his Stand, Heartless, and learned some things he never wanted to know. Appearance Shinki Hidouri is a rather tall muscled boy, though he likes to hide that fact most of the time. He wears a navy blue jacket with wing designs all over it and a mask with the same wing design, as well as long black pants with stripes. Backstory Shinki Hidouri, a shy boy, but there’s not really much to know about him at first glance unless opens up to you. He was born in november 20th, a bit underweight, crying loudly, he didn’t really need much growing up, but when his father passed, he felt nothing. He felt like a ghost. His mother left him with his aunt, and later came back, only to find out she’d remarried. Shinki’s step father was rather abusive, in a mental sense, making Shinki feel useless if he fucked up, or making him feel down if he ever did bad academically, since then, he’s pushed himself to become a ‘Genius’ in the view of other people, one day, he finally gained positive recognition from his stepfather, and he felt so overjoyed, he almost screamed, during his 15th birthday, he decided he wanted to go to a camp over the summer, so the next year his parents arranged for him to go to a nice camp in america. Unlucky for Shinki, this place was riddled with nothing but bad influences, the camp administrators were constantly bribed to shut up by the kids, and Shinki was constantly beat up. At one point, one of the administrators (who had a history of molestation), snuck into Shinki’s cabin and touched his no-no square while he slept. When he woke up half naked, he was deeply afraid, and one day, as he was all alone in a lake, he felt something. Something spoke to him. Faint words, yet clear. It was his stand. ‘Heartless’. After this encounter, he’s had a hard time trusting people. When he came home to Japan, he became a shut-in for two weeks before being forced by his mother to go work out to ‘get a girlfriend’ (one of the reasons for his anxiety). After about 2 years, he stopped. He’s never gotten over the fact he got molested. How did he find out? Heartless told him. He told him everything that the camp admin. Did to him. Personality Quiet and Shy most of the time, though he will throw down when he can. when he's angry, he's really violent verbally, and can even be explosive. Talents & Abilities Stand This stand has the ability to heal anyone at the cost of something of the same mass, or value, or it can change the damage taken by a friend to the user. It's a small orb with wings on it as well as a strange design. It can easily be destroyed and it cannot defend itself or fight. Personal Cooking: